Neelu Tayler
Neelu Tayler (born November 8, 1975) was a high-rank detective of the Seattle Police Department. Tayler was known among her colleagues for pushing the standards in detective work and having a perfect case closing record. Prior to her work with the Seattle police department, Tayler spent 5 working undercover, for the New York Police Department, solving different murder cases. Tayler gained recognition after catching the infamous Nicholas Romano, a serial killer who buried his victims alive after cutting off their tongues so that they could not scream. Wanting a change of pace and less recognition wherever she went, Tayler transferred to the Seattle Police Department. Neelu Tayler was born and raised on the streets of Southside Chicago. Tayler had 4 siblings and was raised by a single mother, who Tayler has described as a strong woman who worked endlessly to support her family. Tayler has mentioned that her mother taught her and her siblings a strong sense of right and wrong from an early age to uphold the legacy of her late husband, who died in the line of duty as a police officer for the Chicago Police Department. To feel closer to her father, Neelu Tayler worked hard to leave the streets and poverty of her family. Tayler graduated from New York University with a degree in criminal justice and behavior analysis where she strengthened her passion for justice and worked hard to live up to her father’s memory. After her years at New York University, Tayler attended the police academy, where she graduated at the top of her class in the year 1998. After her brief time with New York Police Department, Neelu spent 15 years working at the Seattle Police Department. She solved hundreds of cases and gained a lot of recognition throughout her career. Some of her more known cases include those of the Seattle Slasher, the Pipers Creek Strangler, the Stateside Butcher, and the Angel of Arson. During her time working the Stateside Butcher case, a serial killer who amputated his victim's limbs and fed them to his hounds, Tayler sustained serious injuries in her pursuit of the killer. Tayler was officially put on bed rest and desk duty for the remainder of the case by her superiors. Incapable of letting go and her need to pursue justice, Tayler pursued the case on her own which led her to Jean Woodberg, her serial killer, a man with a tormented past who took out his rage on his victims. For her bravery, Tayler received a medal of honor from the city of Seattle. On January 15, 2018, Neelu Tayler was found dead in her bedroom. The cause of her death was a single gunshot bullet to the front of her head. The police do not have any suspects currently and the investigation is still pending. Neelu Tayler left her life giving 20 years of service to the police and having been outlived by her husband and 18-year-old daughter. Neelu Tayler (age 42) was buried on January 18th in Oakwood Cemetery in Chicago, next to her mentioned beloved father. Bianca Yepez Comm 100W - 83